


Her breakfast

by Vandariel



Series: Freydis Cousland [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Avvar, Campfire, Cooking, Developing Relationship, Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, Teasing, avvar character, avvar grey warden, dragon age origins - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandariel/pseuds/Vandariel
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Freydis Cousland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810267
Kudos: 4





	Her breakfast

What happened to Ostagar was more than a catastrophe and that Alistair and Freydis had survived it - though badly wounded - was thanks to Morrigan. A few days have passed since then and the group took a short rest before Lothering. While Alistair tries to light the campfire, Freydis searched for dry wood and undergrowth for later. Morrigan retreated into their tent without further conversation and studied strange books about arcane magic. Freydis was not suspicious of her - on the contrary. She owed Morrigan her life and knows that the circumstances were more than uncommon for her as well. In her arms she held thick branches and dry undergrowth as she walked towards Alistair. He stared in frustration at the campfire he was trying so hard to light - he paid little attention to Freydis. She noticed how he was constantly trying and failing miserably and smiled mischievously.

"Maybe you should use dry wood for it?"

"Ha ha very funny. I know how to make a fire. The wood is just something - stubborn."

"Well, is there an easier way just to ask Morrigan?"

"No, thanks. I can feel Morrigan setting fire to my tent as well as the bonfire."

Alistair laughed briefly and contemplated the scenario that gave him the shivers. His tent with blanket, clothes and cheese nibbles - burning while Morrigan is laughing diabolically - No, better not. Freydis sniggered for a moment, as this idea seemed quite realistic to her.

"What a pity. At least then we would have a warmer fire. But back to your little campfire - Let me help you."

Freydis exchanged the partly wet and rotten branches for the ones she had just collected. Fortunately, she was well armed and had flints with her. When she took them out of her bag, Alistair looked at them in wonder and raised his eyebrows.

"How so? You had flints with you all the time? I wouldn't have had to bother with the campfires the last few nights!"

"Well, you never asked. And I found it most interesting to watch you light the fire."

She laughed and with little effort she lit the fire. The sparks flashed and smaller flames formed in the undergrowth. The small flames grew bigger and bigger and the campfire was finally built. Alistair was not particularly amused by their statements and felt like the last fool and sat down defiantly on the ground. His sulking expression revealed everything and Freydis sulked back with a cheeky grin. 

"Oh, come on, I get to have some fun."

"You're a witch like Morrigan - I can feel it! You two just want to see me suffer."

"Alistair, the difference between Morrigan and me is simple. She means it - I don't. Now, don't pout. Let's just rest for a while. It's been a long day."

They were both sitting around the campfire, which burned brightly. The warmth enveloped them both and pulled them into a kind of nostalgic spell. Alistair put his arm on his knee and glanced questioningly over to the Freydis. She didn't notice his eyes - Freydis was completely elsewhere with her thoughts. The fire reminded her of home - the Frostback Basin. Her gaze was empty, sad, but also filled with fear. 

"You are not like the other Avvar. Well, I don't know them very well, but they seem more like themselves."

Alistair's words woke Freydis from her trance. His voice was soothing but also worried. She gazed over at him with a wink and took a short breath.

"Yes, that's true - actually. But my father was from Highever and when he married my mother we moved away from the Frostback Basin. I grew up with two different cultures. I'd rather be with the Avvar now, but... that won't be possible anymore."

"Why is that?"

"My village no longer exists, even if it's in ruins. When I was younger, a great fire destroyed our village. I haven't visited it since. My sister and grandmother died there and I know that their spirits are bound to this place. I don't know if it would be a good idea to go back there, especially since I left my mother and father behind. My people probably wouldn't accept such an act."

"I don't understand... but I am very sorry. You've had to go through a lot these past few weeks. I can't imagine how you feel."

"It's like everything's been ripped away from you. Even part of yourself. I... I know you're trying to encourage me, but I honestly don't want to talk about it. I'm fine and we have a mission."

Her cold undertone made it very clear to Alistair that she didn't want to go into further details, otherwise he would probably get a punch in the face. Both remained silent and observed the campfire. The embarrassing silence was uncomfortable for both, but Alistair had an idea. He stood up abruptly and ran to his cloth bag from which he took a small beige cloth bag. Freydis noticed his sudden anticipation of what was to come by his broad grin and prancing walk. He quickly sat down beside Freydis and opened the bag. An unpleasant smell was dancing on her nose and she quickly covered it with her hand. 

"Eww, what's that strong smell?! Are you trying to kill me with that? I'll take back the thing with the fire!"

"Don't worry, I think "this" will please you! Or rather, taste it."

He took a small cube of cheese from his pocket and proudly held it with his index finger and thumb.

"I-I don't know if you like cheese... but I picked this one up today from the dealer we met. I could not say no. And I know you've hardly eaten anything today, so maybe we could both try some of this cheese?"

She glanced at him for a second and saw his fawn eyes sparkle with delight. But her sudden greed was greater than her patience. Freydis was hungry and after the long journey she only wanted a small piece - a small bite. Alistair hit the spot - he knew how to make Freydis happy and smirked at her.

"I see...well, you'll get the first piece! You should know that I always get first taste!"

Without saying a word, Freydis quickly approached his fingers and grabbed the cheese with his teeth like a little mice. Her lips touched his fingers very gently and as fast as she approached Alistair, she sat down again and slowly chewed the piece of cheese. Alistair stared at her in surprise - he would never have expected such a gesture in his life. He sat there frozen, his fingers cramping, and stared at Freydis. She was happy - very happy. Happy over both ears - because of a small piece of cheese.

"I didn't expected that now. You...you've got a lot of guts snatching the cheese from me like that!"

"Excuse me? Well, I found the cheese very tasty despite the smell! You should have a piece.

Freydis turned herself around by going cross-legged. She didn't quite understand why Alistair was sitting there in such a state of shock After a few seconds of silence she realized that this kind of "try" was very inappropriate and she flushed directly. Hectically she waved her arms back and forth.

"Ehh- Sorry! That was foolish and inappropriate! I shouldn't have been so greedy-"

"- cute. A bit surprising - but cute."

She calmed down quickly as Alistair smiled impishly at her and ate a cheese nibble. He watched her face turn red quickly and enjoyed this little act of revange. 

"I guess we're even now."

Freydis didn't get a word out and looked away bashfully while Alistair retreated into his tent, happy and satisfied. Now she sat alone by the campfire, clutching her hot cheeks. 

"Damn it Freydis you're not at home here. You can't snatch the cheese away like a greedy brat. "By the builder, Father would have punished me for that. Father... Mother..."

She was thinking. A long time. All night. Freydis sat around the campfire all night and remembered the incident in the estate, her parents and how everything was taken away from her. Her desire for revenge and anger coursing through her blood. Howe - the man who started it all had to be stopped. Freydis could rarely control her emotions when she was alone and undisturbed and clenched her fist. 

"I will find you and kill you with my bare hands, Howe. I promise you that."

As she thought about it, Freydis felt that anger would get her nowhere. She must stir up her resentment - it's all too fresh. But the man who gave her a new life was gone, too. Freydis didn't know Duncan for too long but she quickly took him into her heart. 

"Was it the right decision to leave? To abandon your own family? "For what price? Family... do I have a family?"

While Freydis was asking herself this question she thought a lot about this word and poked a stick into the fire. Alistair was also awake and listened to Freydis' voice. He also asked himself the question and lay down to sleep. He didn't get a wink of sleep because the fear of meeting the Archdemon in a dream was never pleasant. He never knew when he would visit him in his dreams. 

"I have no family left either, Freydis..."

The morning dawned and the first sunrays shone through the narrow slit of the tent. Alistair bawled briefly and turned his back towards the small ray of light. He thought briefly about last night and his eyes opened wide. 

"Freydis...is she about..."

He assumed and peered through the thin slit to the campfire. Freydis was nowhere to be seen. The campfire burned out its last flames and the embers cooled down slowly. Just before Alistair wanted to leave the tent, it was opened for him in a strange way. The rays of light became brighter and Alistair held his hand in front of it. His tired eyes could hardly see anything - only a big shadow which made his view easier.

"Well, sleepyhead? Did you slept well?"

he heard a gentle voice ask. His vision improved and the outlines and details became clearer after each blink - it was Freydis. She bent over and smiled at him.

"By the Maker, have you been up all night?"

"Of course - someone had to keep watch."

"That's why we have Dexter! You look very tired - we can't leave like this."

"Dexter is my Marbari - no guard dog. And if we do, you and I will keep the night watch. It's either me alone or with Dexter. And besides, I'm not tired when I look like this!"

Freydis said cheerfully. She seemed changed - almost too cheerful for Alistair's taste. He crawled out of his tent and stretched for a moment. As he stretched, Freydis was watching him. 

"And I'm sure there's nothing wrong with you? You seem so different. I don't think that cheese has done you any good."

"Ha ha... very funny, Alistair. First I'm not allowed to joke and now I'm not allowed to be in a good mood? Come on, I made us breakfast."

"Is there a pick-me-up in it for me, or are there some magic herbs that are killing me? What did you do exactly?"

Freydis grinned proudly from ear to ear. She's not the most gifted cook, but she was unbeatable at breakfast. Until now she never cooked for the group but she was in the mood so she prepared breakfast for everyone for the first time. She reached out to Alistair and led him to the bonfire. Proudly she handed him a wooden board.

"Cheese omelettes and bread to go with them! Morrigan has already eaten hers and as you can see, she's still alive!"

What Freydis didn't realize was that Morrigan gave her omelet Dexter for breakfast because she hated cheese. But since she didn't want to hurt Freydis, she kept quiet. Alistair's eyes began to grow and sparkle. He picked up his little wooden board and sniffed carefully at it, noticing that it was the cheese nibbles that were being fried.

"I hope you are not angry with me for using yesterday's cheese for this. I didn't want it to go bad."

"All good I'm just - surprised. Thank you."

He said and sat down. The cheese omelette was on the slice of bread, as the group had no cutlery. He took a bite and enjoyed the taste of the melted cheese and the egg. His broad grin was unmistakable and he continued to eat happily and cheerfully. Freydis was relieved and smiled as well.

"I am glad that you like it. I'll get ready quickly and then we can leave."

She said and went to the small spring behind Morrigan's tent. Alistair glanced after her and caught himself staring at her. Embarrassed, he looked to his left at Dexter, who was just about to polish off his beef bone. Alistair grinned.

"Well, you've had another perfect morning today, haven't you?"


End file.
